


heaven help the fool who falls in love

by mikotoh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Carrying, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Morston Week 2020, No Smut, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, as in canon, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikotoh/pseuds/mikotoh
Summary: Quick drabble for the Morston Week 2020 day one prompt, 'first kiss'.Clemens Point, probably.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Morston Week 2020





	heaven help the fool who falls in love

“Marston. Get up.”   
  
John stirred slightly at the voice next to him, but tried to ignore it.

Arthur had dragged him down to the shore of the lake by camp to go nighttime fishing despite his objections, and of course once it was clear they weren’t going to catch anything good he’d nodded off.

An elbow to his ribs made him groan a bit. “Get up. I’m not carrying your ass back. It’s not even that far, anyway.”   
  
John frowned and kept his eyes close as he folded his arms against his chest. He could hear Arthur sigh loudly in frustration.

“You’re a real stubborn idiot, you know that?”

Maybe so, but he was only half-awake and it was Arthur’s own fault he was out here in the first place, instead of already in his tent for the night.

He heard the older man get up next to him then, and figured Arthur was just going to leave him there- which, frankly, was just fine with him.

But to his surprise, he felt Arthur’s hands sliding underneath his back and legs, and before he knew what was happening he’d been hoisted up into his arms.

Like a bride being carried over the threshold for the first time.

John swallowed quietly to himself but stayed as still as possible, hoping Arthur would think he really was asleep. And it seemed to work, as he carried the younger man without another word back to his tent.

He pushed through the canvas flaps and, once inside, carefully lowered John down onto the bed. On any other occasion John would have expected to just be unceremoniously dropped on the mattress, but that didn’t happen this time.

Perhaps because he thought John was genuinely out for good? Or maybe for some other, more tender reason? 

Whatever the case, John kept up the charade as he heard Arthur flick off the lantern.

It was only then that he opened one eye back up to glance at the other man in the dark, before quickly shutting it again.

“... Arthur.”

Silence, followed by Arthur shifting slightly in place.    
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“C’mere.”

A heavy sigh as he approached John on the bed.

“What is it?”   
  
But before he could react, John had somehow grabbed onto his shoulders with both hands, even with his eyes still closed, and dragged him down to press a sleepy kiss to his lips.

All Arthur could do was stare in response until John let him go, turning over in bed afterward and mumbling out a “Thanks.” towards the tent wall.

The older man wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there in shock when he finally heard John begin snoring quietly.

And then, despite everything his mind was yelling at him for, Arthur caught himself smiling as he reached up and pressed his fingers to his lips, listening to the stillness of the night.

He was sure John would think it was just a dream in the morning, or hell, wouldn’t even remember it happening at all.

But Arthur would.

**Author's Note:**

> i started and finished something in one day. something very short, granted, but still. i am... somewhat proud. 🤠
> 
> also please imagine arthurs smile as the one he makes when charlotte kisses him on the cheek bc thats what i was picturing
> 
> title is from the song ophelia by the lumineers


End file.
